The invention relates to fluid flow regulators in general, especially to flow regulators which can be installed in or used in combination with conduits for liquid media. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in fluid flow regulators of the type wherein a housing defines a channel for the flow of a fluid from the inlet to the outlet of the channel and the housing is provided with a socket for a deformable flow restrictor which serves to regulate the quantity of fluid flowing through the housing per unit of time. The flow restrictor undergoes elastic deformation the extent of which is a function of the pressure differential that is established by the fluid. Such flow regulators are further provided with studs which are spacedly surrounded by the normally annular flow restrictors to define with the latter annular passages for the conveyed fluid.
German Pat. No. 20 60 751 discloses a rather complex and expensive fluid flow regulator. In addition, the patented fluid flow regulator generates excessive noise and is incapable of regulating the flow of fluid with a high or even reasonably high degree of accuracy.
German Pat. No. 26 16 566 discloses a modified fluid flow regulator which generates less noise than the aforedescribed patented flow regulator. However, this flow regulator exhibits the serious drawback that its flow regulating action is quite erratic when the pressure of conveyed fluid is relatively low. In other words, while the flow regulator operates satisfactorily when the pressure of conveyed fluid is high, the quantity of conveyed fluid per unit of time departs considerably from a desired or optimum quantity when the pressure of conveyed fluid drops. In addition, this flow regulator is likely to become clogged after a relatively short period of use if the conveyed fluid carries solid particles.